The joining of optical fibers for use in transmission lines frequently requires the use of a splice. Common techniques employed in the industry include mechanical splices as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,674, and Ser. No. 413,856, filed Sept. 1, 1982, both being assigned to the assignee of the instant invention: fusion splicing, which literally involves melting the fibers to be joined together until they fuse, as shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,618; and connectorization, as shown, e.g.,in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,579,316; 3,734,594; 3,825,319; 3,861,781; 3,870,395; 3,919,037; 3,944,328; 4,061,416; 4,107,242; 4,166,668; 4,186,998; 4,787,704. Also known are commercially available connectors such as the FC; BICONIC; SMA 905 and 906; ST*; D4; and FC-PC. (*Note; ST is a registered trademark of AT&T).
The typical mechanical splice is not reuseable since its employment requires that the fiber be cemented therein, usually by the use of an optical adhesive. Fusion splicing is expensive and time consuming and is generally not suited for emergency field use. The connector approach is well suited for joining fibers to equipment which has mating terminals but is also not suited for emergency repairs. The remateable splice shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,704 is complex and expensive.